lost boys
by blossomingstar
Summary: jack and peter are good friends now but while exploring a new forest they find a young boy or he finds them and become friends Pete and Elliot in here too. spoiler alert! spoiles some of Pete's Dragon 2016 in first chapter so don't read prologue if you have not seen the movie.
1. prolouge

**Hey guys new fanfic hope you like it remember to review. this chapter is about Pete an Elliot**

xXx

"mommy where are we going?" I asked as we drove around the country side I had been reading the book Elliot Gets Lost and had looked up to see a forest looming up on both sides with trees so tall they looked like they could fall over at any second when all of the sudden the car flipped over... and when I looked I saw it had crushed my mom and dad...when I got out of the car I saw our things lying around the car and as I shoved my book into the backpack I heard wolves howling behind me and saw one speed through the woods. I decided it was time to run and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me (did I mention I was 5?). but after a few minutes they had me surrounded. I saw them peeking out of the woods with their scary red eyes...when all of a sudden I heard a loud crunch and the wolves all sped away. I was terrified as I turned around to see what was coming and saw a huge shadow crashing through the trees and even knocking some down and heading straight for me. 'Oh no...what if it wants to eat me?' I thought. But as it came closer it put out its paw and pushed my bag to me that I hadn't realized I dropped. as I clung to my bag he put his paw down in front of me in a beckoning manner...and when I touched it, it turned a bright vibrant green and then went back to a dull green. I began to feel as if I could trust it...so I climbed on its paw, cause heck what have I go to lose my parents are dead...and when I was comfortable it rose up into the air while cradling me and took me far away...

But that was a 6 years ago and now I am living happily with Elliot...(the 'it') and I love my life so see ya around!

 **hope you liked it and yes I know he is five I just couldn't find a way to write it in 5 year old point of view...sorry. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**so this chapter is mostly about Jack and Peter so hope you like it!**

 **xXx**

Jack was flying over the Everwood forest that covered the Northern part of the island getting ready to spread winter when his friend peter showed up. They had met one day over London and had become instant friends when they discovered that the other was also 'immortal' . Peter had come up to tell Jack about the legend of the Dragon in the woods...and to warn him about the construction sites that were tearing down trees.

"Its fine Peter. I know what I'm doing!" said Jack with a laugh." after all I have been doing this for...about 200 ye-" he said as he was interrupted by a loud roar coming from the forest. 'what was that?' thought Jack.

"I told you there was a dragon!" said Peter "Now Lets go on an adventure and catch that dragon!" he yelled unable to resist his playful personality. So off they went to hunt down a dragon and as they went Jack decided to spread a little winter too.

xXx

"UGH! Where could it be!" yelled a very frustrated Peter after hours of searching unaware that the dragon had been right there in front of him the whole time.

"Just face it Peter...there is no dragon you probably just heard a...well you got me there but there is no dragon." Said Jack they flew around the forest yet Again.

"Yes there is!" yelled peter giving in to his adventurous spirit," There has to be..." he said. 'How come we cant find it?' he thought. 'it cant be that hard...' his eyes lit up as he came up with a brilliant plan "Hey Tink can you look for the dragon? You might see him with you being so small and all...thanks Tink I appreciate it" he replied

"Peter just let it go! There is no dra-" said Jack as Tink cut him off with a jingle of bells confirming the Dragon Myth and saying it was following them. When they turned around they didn't see anything but when they turned around again but fast they saw it...the dragon in all its majestic beauty almost as tall as the 100 ft. trees. I seemed it could morph into its surroundings. when it realized it was being watched it turned around an ran. as it bounded through the trees Jack and Peter just stared after it but they stayed still too long and when they went to follow it they realized they had lost it.

"Aww! c'mon... we just had it!" yelled Peter. 'this is so frustrating!' he thought.

...Meanwhile...Pete was staring up at the two weird flying animals in the sky. 'I thought only birds flew...'

'I feel like I'm being watched...' thought Jack and when he spun around he caught sight of a little figure running through the forest trying to keep up with them and very well succeeding. 'huh' thought Jack 'never seen anything that fast before. "hey Peter something is following us look behind you." said Jack

'wow he's right' thought Peter 'I wonder what it is...'

"oh no they saw me! Elliot hid me!" said Pete as he ran the other way.

 **Hope you liked it and will post as soon as I can thanks for the support!**


End file.
